Season 23
Season 23 of Thomas and friends will be released in 2019 Preceded by:Season 22 Suceeded by:Season 24 Episodes # Rosie the Red Engine # Bulgy's Bad Day # Rosie Joins the Steam Team # Duck's Missing Trucks # Little Engines Can Do Big Things # Invisibility On # Bertie and Bulgy # James the Big Red Show Off # BoCo Helps Out # Stepney's Return # Ryan's Missing Scrap Cars # Grumpy George # Tracks to Bravery # Duncan's Bad Day # Little Western Engines # Three Cranes Are Better Than One # Harvey's New Crane # May the Fastest Engine Win # Diesel, Splatter, and Dodge # Faulty Signals # Rocky, Judy, and Jerome # Rosie and Dexter # Rusty Does it All # Diesel's Naughty Tricks Songs * Set Friendship in Motion Season 22 (different footage) * Engine Roll Call (newly updated) Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Rosie * Nia * Rebecca * Bill and Ben * Timothy * Marion * Philip * Paxton * Sidney * Den * Dart * Diesel * Daisy * Diesel 10 * Splatter and Dodge * Salty * Porter * Harvey * Cranky * Carly * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Bertie * Terence * Trevor * Bulgy * George * Ace * Jack * Reg * Rex * Bert * Mike * Samson * Merlin * Ryan * Skiff * BoCo * Diesel 10 * Victor * Kevin * Flying Scotsman * Spencer * Stepney * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Hannah * Sir Topham Hatt * Mr. Percival * Owen (does not speak) * Farmer McColl (does not speak) * Slip Coaches (do not speak) * Charlie (cameo) * Stafford (cameo) * Scruff (cameo) * Connor (cameo) * Caitlin (cameo) * Hiro (cameo) * Stephen (cameo) * Winston (cameo) * Norman (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * Luke (cameo) * Merrick (cameo) * 'Arry and Bert (cameo) * Flynn (cameo) * Captain (cameo) * Alfie (cameo) * Oliver the Excavator (cameo) * Max and Monty (cameo) * Tony (cameo) * Angelique (cameo) * Two Other Rally Cars (cameo) * Bradford (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * Farmer Finney (cameo) * Captain Joe (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Ferdinand (portrait cameo) * Flynn (stock footage cameo) * Harold (stock footage cameo) * Butch (stock footage cameo) * Yong Bao (music video cameo) * Hong Mei (music video cameo) * Ashima (music video cameo) * Rajiv (music video cameo) * Shankar (music video cameo) * Shane (music video cameo) * Tamika (music video cameo) * An An and Yin-Long (music video cameo) * Aubrey and Aiden (music video cameo) * Lady (mentioned) Characters Introduced * Ace's Other Opponents (cameo) Voice Cast US * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Rocky, and Whiff * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Kevin, Diesel, Mr. Percival, and Harold * Rob Rackstraw as James, Donald, and Big Mickey * Christopher Ragnald as Percy and Trevor * Steven Kynman as Duck, Ryan, Peter Sam, Paxton, Dart, Charlie, and Gator * Joe Mills as Douglas, Oliver, and Toad * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Peter Andre as Ace * John Hastler as Rheneas * Hugh Bonville as Merlin * Tracey ann Oberman as Daisy * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Teresa Gallagher as Annie, Clarabel, Judy, and Belle * Tom Stourton and Rex, Duncan, and Terence * Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman * Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Bertie, Bert, Den, Salty, Harvey, and Glynn * Rasmus Hardiker as Bill and Philip * Matt Wilkinson as Ben and Rusty * Tim Whitnall as Mike, Jerome, Timothy, and Reg * David Menkin as Porter, Jack, and Stanley * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Bob Golding as Sidney and Stephen * David Bedella as Victor * Glenn Wrage as Cranky and Spencer * Lucy Montgomery as Carly and Hannah * Olivia Colman as Marion * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Eddie Glen as Stepney * Richard Newman as BoCo * Jamie Campbell Bower as Skiff * Colin MacFarlane as Bulgy * Michael Legge as Luke * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * Robert Wilfort as Samson * Neil Crone as Spatter * Kevin Frank as Dodge * Mike Myers as George Trivia * This season marks the firsts of a several things: ** Ace, Tony, Angelique, the Two Other Rally Cars, Splatter, and Dodge's first appearances in an episode ** The First Season to have Rosie in her pink livery since Season 19 ** Richard Newman and Mike Myers join the voice cast ** BoCo, Splatter, Dodge, George, and Stepney's first full appearances in CGI ** The First Season in the CGI series to be released in the US before the UK ** The First season to have Engines return to CGI since Season 19 ** The First Season since Season 21 to not have Fantasy sequences ** The first season to have Bulgy speak in more than one episode ** The first season since The Nineteenth Season to have Stanley Played by David Menkin ** The first Season where Rusty appears since the Eighteenth Season. ** The First Season to not introduce new characters ** The first season where Charlie appears in more than one episode since the eighteenth season. ** The first season since the Eighteenth Season to have Engines returning to CGI. ** The First Season where Rosie officially joins the steam team ** The first season to Have Nicholas Cage, Justin Bieber, John Cena, Selena Golmez, and Taylor Swift as episode writers ** The first season where Lady is mentioned since the 2005 special Calling All Engines ** The first Season where Hong Mei, An An, Yin-Long, Lei, Noor Jehan, Tamika, Aubrey, Aiden, Isla, Charubala, and Dexter do not appear since there introductions in the Twenty-Second Season *** However. Hong Mei, Tamika, An An, Yin-Long, Aubrey, and Aiden appear in a music video * This season marks the lasts of a few things ** The last season to have Rosie in her pink livery ** The last season to have Rebecca as Part of the steam team * Peter Andre, Eddie Glen, Neil Crone, and Kevin Frank return to the voice cast * Two more canceled episodes from Season 21 are in this Season, leaving 4 more episodes from the said season * This is the fourth Seasonto introduce new Engines, the first being Season 8, the second being Season 15, and the Third being Season 21 Category:Season 23 episodes